


It Wasn't Supposed to Rain

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Family Dynamics, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Rain, Storms, child Shirabu kenjirou, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to rain today. Shirabu thought where he at the window of his old childhood bedroom as he watched water collect in the potholes on the street. There was no way Shirabu’s mother would let him play outside when the weather was as bad as this. Thunder cracked in the distance. He jumped.





	It Wasn't Supposed to Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I made prompts using our names so I had to write a fic using Rain. As you can see, things when south pretty fast. This is not beta'd so lemme know if you see mistakes, please read the tags

_It wasn’t supposed to rain today._ Shirabu thought where he at the window of his old childhood bedroom as he watched water collect in the potholes in the street. There was no way Shirabu’s mother would let him play outside when the weather was as bad as this. Thunder cracked in the distance. He jumped.

“Kenjirou! Iro! Time for lunch!” Called out Shirabu’s mother from downstairs. The child sighed and got up from his chair and made his way down the stairs. His elder brother Iro passed him on the way who ruffled his hair, encouraging the smaller to chase him.

“Boys, no running in the house!” Cried their mother when the two made it to the kitchen.  
The two boys laughed and scrambled into chairs at the table where their mother would place food in front of them. Today's lunch was hotdog octopi, a small bowl of grapes and some rice.

After lunch the two boys ran into Iro’s room and grabbed a box of Legos to share. Iro dug out two horse figures, keeping the black one for himself, and handed Shirabu an old dirtied white one. Iro’s former favorite, now Shirabu’s to use whenever they played. The boys played quietly amongst themselves for a few hours. Sometimes they would go to the window, pull back the curtain and check to see if the sky was still bringing the rain. It was.

_It wasn’t supposed to rain today._

Eventually the boys got bored, so Shirabu left Iro to clean up the toys and wandered off to find his mother. He trailed his fingers along the dark wood walls as he went. The house was quiet on this end where his parents room laid, aside from the constant pitter patter of the showers outside. When he reached his mothers room, the door was ajar, so he let himself in. His mother sat at a large beautiful vanity, touching up her makeup. He smiled. She hadn’t seen him yet.

He crouched down like Iro taught him from his army games, and quietly wiggled himself on the floor until he was behind the woman. He jumped up with a loud roar, hands up as if they were clawed. His mother gasped loudly, a hand to her heart. She laughed and turned to him.

“My my Kenjirou! What a ferocious beast you are! You scared me so!”

The child giggled and pawed out a hand, letting out a smaller roar. His mother scooped him up, as she stood, giving him big kisses all over his face. “But not ferocious enough to keep me away!”

“Moooom.” Shirabu complained as he smiled and tried to break away from her grasp. The door bangs open, and Iro is on all fours, roaring loudly.

“Oh no! Two wild animals! How will I protect myself?” The children's mother shuffled close to the bed and flopped herself down onto her back, causing Shirabu to bounce around. He wiggled free and faced his brother, who had made it to the end of the bed. He roared at the elder brother, his hands up once more. Iro stood up and gave Shirabu a gentle nudge on the shoulders. He fell back onto the bed with a laugh, and rolled over so Iro had room. The three laid on the bed for a while, giggling to themselves as they tried to calm down. Shirabu was the last, still riding the high of playing animals with family. Well, almost.

“Mom,” Iro sat up and slid off the bed. “when’s dad coming home?”

Shirabu sat up attentively. His mother checked her jeweled wristwatch. “He should’ve been home a while ago. Maybe he’s picking up a surprise for your boys?” She lifted a finger to her lips and winked. The two brothers looked at each other, about ready to burst with excitement and raced out the bedroom to the living room once more to watch out the window.

Outside, the sky had darkened with the incoming clouds, making it harder to see the cars passing by. Every time one would approach their house, anticipation pounded in their little hearts, wishing it to be their dad. Unbeknownst to the children, their mother nervously paced behind them.

_It wasn’t supposed to rain today._

“Whoa, police car!” Iro shouted as he jumped up, looking back at their mother, tapping on the glass. Shirabu furrowed his eyebrows, watching the car pull into their driveway. “What’s it doing here?” He voiced.

“Boys why don’t you two go and play? I’ll see what this officer needs? He might be lost, what with all this rain.” She chuckled, but it was hollow. The boys scurried off, Iro to his room, Shirabu to the edge of the living room where he peeked out from behind the wall.

_It wasn’t supposed to rain today._

A knock sounded on the door and Shirabu’s mother was quick to answer.

“Hello Officer, what can I do for you? Please, come in inside, out of the rain.” She moved out of the way to let the officer in, and he bowed. “Pardon the intrusion.” The man glanced quickly around the room. His eyes met Shirabu’s curious ones briefly before landing on the mother once more. He looked pained.

“Ma’am is your husband Shirabu Atsuo?” Shirabu’s eyes widened at the mention of his father name. He leaned closer and watched his mother nod her head. The police officer slowly removed his hat and placed it over his heart. “I’m sorry Ma’am, he’s been in an accident. He...died on impact.”

For the second time that day, Shirabu’s mother gasped aloud. “No one expected anything like this, it wasn’t supposed to rain today.” He officer continued. “The was a 5 car pile up, no one could stop.”

His mother cried. The rain poured and thunder cracked in the distance.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Shirabu wakes with a start. He glances outside.

_It wasn’t supposed to rain today._


End file.
